Temple Jansahar
Temple Jansahar is one of the Religions of the Virasana Empire, charged with healing the faithful. Their main temple is Nanda Navana on Gui Lin, its verdant, sprawling gardens more than once having been compared to paradise. Tenets of Faith To the Jansahar, God is the all-encompassing Love that suffuses everything in the universe (and the multiverse, if asked). Each thing has a spirit, and each spirit is an aspect, a shard of God who is the sum of everything. Suffering comes from shunning the Love of God, and lashing out from the pain of this isolation stems all evil. The scars of suffering last many generations, and easing those pains helps usher in an age of Harmony, when all beings can exists peacefully as God has intended all along. God in Every Thing "A man, a woman and a child are nothing but three people. Unless they are bound together by love, then, they become a family, and thus are more than the sum of their parts. And this more, this little bit, is what God is among all of us, and the sum of those pieces from all families, from all things there are and all sums that can be drawn, is the entirety of God." From the teachings of Saint CoCo, P:24:15:18 They express their Faith through colourful, free-form rituals and believe in the spiritual brotherhood of every thing and being. Their services are joyful celebrations of life and love, often with dance, music, drugs and all forms of art involved. The fact that they party harder the worse the situation becomes has raised quite a few eyebrows, and their frank attitude about sex did little to endear them to more conservative audiences. Personal property is allowed, though it is expected to be bequeathed to the church after the death of the priest. Jansahar are free to marry or enter other, similar bonds; adopt and sire children, as long as they act out of love. Vestments and public perception Mystics and healers, the blue-clad priests are well beloved. They are kind and caring, but tend to overlook the greater picture in favour of the problems at hand. In many cases, the local orphanages are led by the Jansahar; in small towns, orphans are usually handed to the nearest Jansahar shrine. Their outfits, while invariably blue, tend to be whatever is common and practical in the local context. They all prefer simple and light clothing, often showing a lot of skin and little care for the actual climate. Ceremonial vestments tend to be carefully crafted, though not necessarily covering more skin - a wraparound skirt and a shell necklace can constitute a full outfit among the Jansahar. Unlike the discrete Verata or the blunt Belligra, the Jansahar embrace all manners of public relations with delight. Not only do they officiate weddings and funerals, but also community festivals and sports events, seasonal holidays - no occasion is too small to propagate their good work. They are also the main sponsor behind the church's longest running TV series - I believe in Miracles. Politics Founded more by accident than intention by Tagore Virasana in 1504 ET, the Jansahar have always kept a healthy distance of politics. They rarely take sides in any controversy, and if they do, their stance is rarely surprising. All the more noteworthy is the fact that they openly and pointedly support Emperor Elisander. Training Once a novice is accepted into the Temple, they are trained in one of three ways. Either as parish priest, to take care of the local population. Or as Doctor, specializing in healing and medicine of all sorts. Or as Conduit, as spiritual guide and leader of rituals. Unlike other churches, Jansahar keep their birthnames once ordained, pointing out that the human life they lived until entering the church is an important part to their soul, that both their previous suffering as well as possible former misdeeds and how to overcome both of them are part of their teachings. As many of their rituals deal with the lifeforce of every being, they are well aware that Blood Magic is just around the corner from there. In consequence, most Jansahar are trained in the basics of Blood Magic as well, if only to know it's risks and spot its uses. Given the original sources of their rituals, this additional fact doesn't necessarily endear them to the more conservative priests of other religions. Notable Members Jansahar Notable Holdings Jansahar Holdings Other Articles on Temple Jansahar Temple Jansahar Category:Factions Category:Religions